Principle Of The Thing
Principle of The Thing and Baldi both appear in the cafeteria. And when you shut the door on him he says: :When will you ever learn?... =Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning= The Principal of the Thing, or simply the Principal, is, as his name suggests, the principal of Here School from the game Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning. He is one of the most prominent characters that the player will encounter, and proves to be quite bothersome to most players. He, like most of the characters, speaks in a monotone voice void of almost any emotion. Appearance The Principal of the Thing is an adult man with his right hand out pointing upwards. His eyebrows are raised with one eye appearing to wink, and his mouth is open as if he was shouting. He wears a dark gray shirt with lighter stripes, pale blue jeans, and white socks without shoes (for some reason) and his legs are slightly erased. Mechanics The Principal of the Thing seems to be taking the place of what a normal hall monitor would be like in a school environment. The Principal of the Thing will move around quickly around the school, checking the rooms and occasionally whistling. He will only just pass by the player, unless the player breaks any of the school rules, like running in the halls. If the player breaks any of the School Rules near the principal, the principal will take action and chase the player at a speed that is faster than the player. Once he catches them, he will put them in the Principal's Office, giving the player a detention and shunning them as he leaves. During detention, the player is unable to leave the room for 15 seconds, and the time the player will have to wait will be increased by 15 seconds every time they are caught. Any detentions after 60 seconds will last for 99 seconds. However, there is an item called the Principal's Keys that are found in one of the school's Faculty Rooms. When the player is in detention, they can right click on the door with the keys selected. However, the longer the detention time is, the riskier it is to do, because if the Principal catches the player outside while detention is still being held, he will send them back to detention with an increase of waiting time. Being put into detention also counts as "opening a door" and will make Baldi go in that direction if the player didn't use the phone (Using the regular tape is not a good way to keep Baldi away, since the tape is in the detention room anyway.) As such, getting caught three or more times is an almost guaranteed game over without these items or a distraction, as it will take too long for the timer to hit 0 before Baldi enters and catches the player. After the V1.3 update, however, the Principal of the Thing can also send the bully to detention.